Perilous
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Permintaan pria itu ditolaknya. Pria itu berbalik memungguinya. Seketika gejolak emosi lampaunya menikam dirinya. Touka menolak untuk kembali kehilangan dirinya. / "Tempat ini adalah rumahmu" / slight TouKen.


Hidung mancungnya mengendus udara. Tanpa mendongak ke arah pintu pun meremangkan telinga untuk menangkap bunyi lonceng pintu, Touka tahu orang yang mendatangi kedai kopinya. Pelanggan setia, sekaligus sangat spesial.

"Selamat datang, Sasaki-san. "Pak guru,"" Touka tersenyum kecil. Guraan favoritnya ini selalu dilantunkan dirinya setiap pria muda berambut abu-abu ini datang. Semakin senang Touka jika Haise mulai berdecak dan menggeleng.

Senyum si bibir ranum wanita ini jatuh. Tak ada decakan pun gelengan yang diwantinya. Hanya seulas senyum yang merayap di wajah _ghoul_ investigator tersebut. Itu pun hanya sebuah garis tipis, dan begitu suram.

"Anda mau pesan seperti biasa, Sasaki-san?" Touka membunuh biji-biji canda yang sempat ingin diberikannya kepada Haise. Keadaan pria muda ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk diajak bergulat kelakar.

Haise mengedipkan matanya satu dua kali, membuat Touka menaikkan sebekah alisnya melihat betapa linglungnya pria muda ini. Mata violet memoles diri dengan pandangan sabar, menunggu jawaban konkret.

"... Seperti biasa, tentu. Kopi buatan Anda yang terbaik," hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Touka mengangguk. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak gesit ke bar, tak sudi membuat pegangannya menunggu terlalu lama. Tangan halusnya bergerak amat cekatan dalam meracikan segelas kopi hitam, benar-benar seorang yang pro.

Sesekali ekor mata Touka bergerak mengintip gerak-gerik pelanggannya. Sasaki Haise hanya diam. Terduduk di kursi di depan bar, tepat di hadapannya. Termangu dengan mata legam yang bercampur rayu dengan dunia nyata dan dunia khayal.

Mata legam itu melebar kaget ketika ketenangannya diganggu oleh pengumuman Touka, "Kopi hitamnya sudah siap, Sasaki-san. Selamat menikmati."

Mata legam membelai mata violet dengan pandangan sayu. Rahang diangkat tanda bicara, "Terima kasih banyak," gelas pun diangkat.

"Aku akan menikmatinya." Seulas izin diucapkan bibir pucat itu. Bibir ranum mengangguk kecil bersamaan dengan secungkil senyum.

Wanita berambut kontras dengan matanya menunggu dengan sabar hingga gelas kopi pelanggannya tersisa setengah. Wanita muda ini mulai melancarkan pertanyaan begitu desahan panjang dan besar yang menggambarkan kelegaan didengarnya, "Hari yang cukup sulit nampaknya?" dirinya bertanya, sopan.

Haise memoles senyum, "Hari yang sulit, benar sekali," tangan kanan meremas ganas rambut abu-abu, "Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Anda... Mungkin membutuhkan obat sakit kepala...?" Touka melebarkan kakinya. Pose siap untuk pergi mengambilkan kotak obat.

"Tidak, tidak. Anda baik sekali lagi, Kirishima-san," Haise mendongak, mata legam menancapkan pandangan yang begitu kuat hingga memaksa Touka untuk melunturkan keraguan hatinya dengan menelan ludah.

"Apa Anda mengenal Kaneki Ken?"

 **Tokyo Ghoul:re © Ishida Sui**

A Tokyo Ghoul:re Fanfiction

Perilous

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AR, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Sepatah kata diucapkan. Itu pertanyaan. Dan si penanya tengah diam, menunggu jawaban. Mata legam mencoba menggali secuil informasi dari mata violet wanita ini.

Dan hanya ekspresi hampa yang didapatnya dari sepasang mata violet itu. Ekspresi hampa yang berayun dengan sedikit getaran konstan yang diciptakan bola mata indah itu.

Touka diam. Bungkam oleh kalimat tanya si pelangan.

Kenalkah dirinya pada Kaneki Ken?

Touka bohong jika bilang tidak mengenalnya.

Tapi Touka juga tidak _benar-benar_ mengenalnya.

Jika mengetikkan nama Kaneki Ken di kamus besar otaknya, ada tiga penjelasan mengenainya.

Kaneki Ken yang datang ke Anteiku sebagai manusia yang mendapat transplantasi organ dan menjadi manusia setengah _ghoul_. Kaneki Ken yang memungguinya dan menjadi anggota Aogiri. Terakhir, Kaneki Ken yang berkedok 'Haise Sasaki' si _ghoul_ investigator.

Tiga definisi. Tapi mereka semua adalah _Kaneki_.

"Kirishima-san." Penyebutan nama keluarganya membuat wanita muda ini menelan ludah. Kebimbangan hatinya belum terkalahkan.

Berkata jujurkah dia? Atau berdusta lebih baik?

Bukan. Pertanyaan yang tepat adalah... Pantaskah kehidupan Haise yang sekarang dirusak dengan rentetan kebenaran akan masa lalu Kaneki Ken?

Touka tahu. Tanpa sadar, matanya merekam setiap informasi seorang Haise. Betapa lelah dirinya dalam menjalankan pengabdian kepada CCG. Betapa bangga dirinya dapat mendidik keempat anak buahnya yang tengah meniti karier sebagai investigator.

Dan terpenting, betapa bahagia diri Haise dalam menjalani kehidupannya yang baru ini.

Embusan napas dilontarkan, "Tidakkah kehidupan sebagai investigator sangat menjanjikan?" kedipan mata legam itu membuat Touka sadar akan jenis kalimatnya yang terklasifikasi sebagai sindiran.

Senyum sendu dibentangkan. Pengakuan dilantunkan, "Tidak bolehkah untuk mengetahui kebenaran akan dirimu sendiri?"

"Ini aku, Haise Sasaki. Seorang _ghoul_ investigator. Aku hidup. Aku bernapas. Tapi aku tak mengenal diriku. Siapa aku? Siapa Kaneki Ken sesungguhnya? Manusiakah? _Ghoul_ -kah? Siapa dia? Dia adalah aku!" suara lemah pria berjabat First Class ini mengerut menjadi hambar.

"Aku... Tidak ingin berubah. Selamanya, ingin tetap bersama anak-anak. Tetap dalam rotasi kehidupan ini. Tapi, tapi..." Mata legam yang selaras dengan lazuardi malam itu bercahaya sepeti bulan. Memantulkan bias-bias cahaya kesenduan yang tertahan dengan air mata.

"Sudah saatnya. Sudah saatnya, aku menggandeng tangan Kaneki," kepala yang semula sedikit tertunduk, ditegakkan.

"Sudah saatnya aku menghadapi Kaneki. Dia adalah diriku di masa lampau. Aku harus mengenalnya. Karena itu, kumohon padamu, Kirishima-san... Beritahu aku tentang dia."

Tubuh kekar si pria abu-abu ditunduk dalam-dalam. Tangan terkepal kuat.

"Kumohon."

Touka melipat tangan ke dada. Embusan napas lagi-lagi melompat keluar dari mulut mungil si rambut violet.

"Maaf..." Haise segera menegakkan punggungnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu siapa yang Anda maksud."

Touka menggidikkan tubuhnya. Mengerling pelan ke sosok si rambut abu-abu, "Aku tak bisa membantumu. Sebaiknya lupakan saja."

Sekonyong-konyong sebuah tangan mengait lengan kiri Touka. Satu tenaga dari tangan kekar tersebut menarik Touka ke dalam zona terdekat dengan si rambut abu-abu.

"… kenapa kalian semua berbohong padaku…?" mata legam yang menjurus tepat ke matanya membuat Touka bergoyah. Mata violet bergetar tak keruan, _takut_.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Touka mendesis, mencoba untuk menggentari si pria, "Kau, kau tak perlu tahu apa-apa. Jangan memaksaku!" kalimat terakhir berupa gertakan itu mengatupkan bibir Haise.

Bibir pucat Haise yang masih terkatup itu menguat, tengah berusaha menahan guncangan emosi di kalbu. Desahan napas adalah hal terakhir pria muda ini sebelum tangannya merongoh saku jas kerja putihnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," sejumlah uang diletakkan di sebelah kopi yang masih bersisa. Tangan merapikan lekuk jas putih yang mengerut sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Kirishima-san."

Touka merubah konsentrasi mata di lantai, beralih ke punggung lebar yang berjalan menjauh.

Touka terkesiap. Tubuhnya gemetar. Terpangkasnya jarak dirinya dengan Haise membuatnya gamang.

 _Gamang_ , karena skema kejadian dua tahun lalu menyeruak ke ingatannya. Skema yang membunuh itu kembali terputar, berulang-ulang dengan irama datar.

Dua kali punggung itu memungguinya.

Dan berakhir dengan tersepainya hidupnya. Dia _pergi_ , begitu saja. Embel-embel ingin melindunginya. Ingin menjadi kuat. Ingin menjaga semua harmoni persatuan ikatan anggota Anteiku.

Dan berakhir dengan kehancuran. Dan berakhir dengan lenyapnya eksitensi seorang Kaneki Ken.

Dan Touka dengan tegas _menolak_ untuk kembali kehilangan.

"Tunggu!"

Haise terperangah mendengar lejitan suara si wanita berambut violet. Sedikit rasa penasaran menggandrungi hati Haise, membuat dirinya berbalik.

Mata legam itu cukup terkejut melihat pemilik kedai tersebut telah berdiri di depannya, mengekang tubuhnya dengan cengkeraman kuat di lengannya.

"Jangan pergi…."

Mata legam membulat melihat warna violet di hadapannya memanas.

"Aku takut, takut sekali," kalimat itu bernada tak tentu, diucapkan dengan getaran tak berima.

"Ketahuilah, sebaiknya kau tak tahu."

Wajah Haise memucat mendengarnya. Bibir Haise ikut bergetar, mengikuti irama bibir Touka yang semakin kehilangan rima.

Mata violet menatapnya dengan luluhan air mata di pipi.

"Tapi… jika datang saat kau kembali teringat. Lalu kau tak punya tempat untuk menyederkan kepalamu…." Touka menelan bulat-bulat isakannya.

"… Kembalilah kemari. Tempat ini, tempat ini adalah rumah _mu_."

Cengkeraman di tangan Haise dibebaskan. Mata legam merekam gerakan sengit pemilik kedai yang berlari ke ruang staf.

Haise pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak suara. Mata legamnya menatapi lemas papan nama kedai kopi tersebut.

"… _Kenapa aku jadi semakin ingin untuk kembali?"_

 **~The END~**

* * *

Galau karena chapter 42. Galau dibilang bukan TouKen shipper. Jadilah ini, fic yang dibuat sehari:")

Debut pertama di fandom TG. Mohon bantuannya^^

Silakan review untuk menitikkan tiap kesalahan saya(: Terima kasih banyak bagi pembaca sekalian!


End file.
